My Life as Naruto Uzamaki
by Blade100
Summary: Based on the great author kikyouhater118 work. My soul has entered Naruto's body. Now I have to figure out why I'm here! Is it get Sakura as his girlfriend? Help him became Hokage? Find out by reading! NarutoxSakura. ON HOLD! Sorry.
1. Sakura Foe or Girlfriend?

AN Hello all! Behold my first Naruto story! This story was inspired by the great author kikyouhater118's story My Life as Sakura Haruno. But enough of my annoying talk lets begin!

_Blah _mental talk

Sakura foe or girlfriend?

(My POV)

Sleep is bliss…

"Caw!" the birds outside cawed.

Shut up, I thought.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

Alright fine! I thought.

"I hate birds so much," I said as I looked around.

Hey! What happen to my-my-my…..HOLY CRUD!

"M-m-my room!" I screamed looking at the place.

"My cloths!" I yelled looking at the pajamas on me.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" I asked.

_Hey! Who keeps y- Hey what's going on!? _A voice yelled.

Next thing I knew I was in a sewer system, with THE Naruto Uzamaki in front of me.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Naruto yelled.

Normal POV

The boy was probably a bit older than Naruto. He had a silver shirt with a picture of a skateboarder, and beige pants. His hair was black and was a mop-top, on his face was a pair of glasses, and his eyes were opened wide, on his teeth were braces, and he had light brown eyes.

"Oh my god, this can't be real! You're not real," the boy screamed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm real!" Naruto yelled. "And who the heck are you?" Naruto asked, pointing his finger at the boy, but he failed to notice.

"This can't be real; I have to be dreaming! Yeah that's it," the boy said to himself.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled, but the boy failed to listen.

The boy gave himself a pinch on the arm, and stared at where he was pinched.

"Why won't I wake up!?" he screamed.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

The boy slowly moved his head towards Naruto, and he looked surprised.

"My name's Alex," he answered.

"Well what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're in your head," Alex answered looking around in disbelief.

"Huh? How do you know?" Naruto asked.

Alex was just about to explain, but stopped. I can't tell him he's life is an anime! He'll think I'm nuts! Alex thought.

"Uh that's not important," replied. "I wonder how we get out of here?" he mumbled.

"How should I know?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly a bright white door appeared to their side. The door was wooden; it was pure white, with silver doorknob. The door even had a strange white aura.

"Well that's impressive," Alex commented, as he and Naruto slowly walked forward.

"What is?" Naruto asked, and he slowly moved to grab the doorknob.

Suddenly the door opened up. All by it's self. The door glowed and seemed to suck at Naruto with an invisible force. And in a bright light Naruto was gone, leaving a shocked Alex alone.

In the real world (or Naruto's I mean)

"Hahaha! Yes! I'm back!"

_Hello? Anyone here? Naruto! Where'd you go!? _A voice yelled.

"Huh? Where are you?" Naruto asked, getting

_I-I think I'm in your head!_ Alex yelled.

At first Naruto looked worried and started looking around. His head stopped as he gazed at the calendar.

_Hey Naruto what are ya looking at?_ Alex asked.

Alex was able to follow his gaze thanks to the door. Whatever Naruto saw he was able to see by looking into the door.

Later

Naruto was eating breakfast and thinking about his new 'friend'.

_I can't believe this. You have me in your head and what do you do? You eat a cup of noodles _Alex yelled annoyed.

"Hey I need my energy for today! And no one can ruin this day!" Naruto yelled, with a smile as he ate his food. Naruto continued to eat, as Alex just let out a sigh. Naruto then reached for the milk, and it was just about drink it.

Wait a second, Alex thought, stareing at the milk carton.

_Naruto don't! _Alex yelled, running into the white door in Naruto's mind. Suddenly Naruto went flying out of the door as Alex took control.

Alex put the milk carton down, and slowly got up in Naruto's body. "Whoa, weird," Alex commented looking at his new body.

_Why'd you do that?!_ Naruto yelled, now inside his own mind.

"This milk is terrible! You would be going to toilet ALL day!" Alex yelled, and put it right in front of his eyes so Naruto could see.

_How'd you know that? _Naruto asked, realizing he was right.

"I looked at, dude. Now you can go back in your body, I need to think," Alex said, and retreated back within Naruto's head, while Naruto went back in.

Why am I here? Alex thought. Maybe it's karma, I am kind of a jerk, but I did nice stuff two! Maybe it's test? Nah, what kind of test is this!? Maybe someone up there just hates my guts?

Later

Naruto was sitting on his chair, at the ninja academy. Shikamaru was walking away after their little talk, and Alex was still thinking.

Just then Sakura and Ino came racing in, and Alex had a thought.

_Hey Naruto? _Alex asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, very quietly.

_Do you love Sakura? _Alex asked.

"W-what?!" Naruto asked, nearly blowing his cover. "I-uh-well," Naruto stammered.

_Let me put it in other words, _Alex began. _Do you want to hold her!?_

"Uh, a little,"

_Please her?! _

"Yes," Naruto answered, gaining some confidents.

_Do you want to love her!?_

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, gaining confidence.

"Shut up, loser!" one of the kids yelled.

Naruto quickly sat back down, red as a tomato, realizing what he just did.

_Oops, sorry Naruto. Guess I got carried away, _Alex apologized, rubbing the back of his had, laughing.

"So what was the point of all that?" Naruto asked.

_Naruto my friend, I'm going to help you get Sakura as your girl! _Alex yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked one brow high.

_There's a reason I'm here! It might be to help you become Hokage, or to get Sakura as your girl! The point is I'm here for a reason and I will find it! _Alex yelled. HE then added under his breath, _and I'm a Naruto and Sakura shipper._

Next thing Naruto and Alex knew they're face slammed into the ground.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, lying on the ground.

He looked up to see pretty much every girl in the room arguing over who got to sit to Sasuke Uchiha.

_Wow, I didn't notice he was there. I have got to pay more attention to stuff_ Alex commented, as Naruto got them back up.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, with a cross between rage and jealousy. Sasuke! Sasuke! Naruto thought with a mocking tone. What's he have that I don't have!? He thought.

_Let's see muscles, skill, talent, Sakura, practically a dozen other girl, better hair, cool attitude, and oh yeah! A non-orange outfit_ Alex explained.

"Aren't you supposed to help me?" Naruto mumbled, angry.

_You asked! _

Naruto jumped up and glared at Sasuke, landing on his desk right in front of him. Sasuke just glared back, with matched intensity. To the side Sakura and all the other girls were yelling at Naruto for glaring at their 'poor Sasuke'.

_Why does this seem familiar?... OH NO! _Alex's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen. Alex quickly ran into the white door and as soon as he went in Naruto went flying out of it.

"Huh? Why'd you do that!?" Naruto yelled, as Alex took control of the body.

Alex looked behind him as Shikamaru's head was about to bump him into Sasuke and tried to think of a plan. I hope I live through this! He thought as he moved his hand back.

His right hand grabbed Shikamaru's and using it to support him, back flipped over him and a desk, and landed on his butt.

"I have got to make better plans," Alex commented getting up.

"What a loser," Sasuke commented, closing his eyes and got back to thinking or whatever.

"Sorry bout that Shikamaru," Alex said, getting up.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied.

"You mind getting back your seat, Naruto?" Iruka Umino asked, his arms crossed and holding a clipboard in his right hand.

"Huh? Oh, uh oops? Sorry teach," Alex apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Just get going," Iruka ordered.

_What was that all about!? _Naruto asked.

"Trust me. That was for our own good," Alex whispered. "Now you take control, I need to think to get Sakura as your girl."

Later

"So what now?" Naruto asked, as he walked out of the class, with Alex still in his mind.

_Well... I think it's safe to assume that Sakura pretty much hates ya _Alex explained.

"How is that suppose to help me?" Naruto asked.

_Let me finish. We also know that she, and practically every girl in this place, loves Sasuke. So we have to show her that you're as good as Sasuke if not better! _Alex explained.

"That's your plan? I could have thought of that!" Naruto argued.

_Trust me, I know you could. Now let's get going! _Alex ordered.

Later….again

Naruto was slowly inching towards the window where Sasuke was and got ready to jump.

_1…2…3…GO! _Alex yelled, and Naruto tackled Sasuke from behind.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled, kicking Naruto off of him.

"Pipe down," Naruto ordered.

Naruto quickly jumped and tried kicking Sasuke, but the Uchiha boy grabbed Naruto's foot and threw him to the wall.

Naruto got back up and tried punching him, but Sasuke side-stepped and Naruto face was punched to the ground.

Next thing Naruto knew he was bonded and gagged and lying on the ground.

"Nice try," Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Next thing Sasuke knew the Naruto in front of him turned into a log. But that's not all! Suddenly six clones surrounded him in the air.

"BUZAI!" three clones yelled, and the five of them bond and gagged Sasuke.

"Wow, that worked out a lot better than I thought it," Naruto commented as three clones disappeared.

"Tell me about it. Now turn to Sasuke and let's go get you a girlfriend!" A cloned with Alex in control said, poofing away soon after.

Later! Yes again

Sakura was sitting on a bench, her lunch to her side untouched. She was thinking about……whatever the heck women think.

_Okay, I'll talk to her, okay? _Alex said.

"Why you?" The young troublemaker asked, hiding behind a tree.

_Trust me, besides you'll be in my head helping. Deal? _Alex asked.

Naruto took a second to think about until he finally answered, "Fine." Naruto retreated back into his mind, while Alex took control.

"Hey Sakura," Alex called.

Sakura turned her head and stared at him, and he stared back.

"How are you?" Alex asked walking forward, with a smile.

"Uh, I-I'm fine," Sakura answered, blushing and finding new interest in the ground.

"Mind if I sit here?" Alex asked, looking at the spot on the bench next to Sakura.

"Uh, no, no! Go ahead, Sasuke," she insisted.

"Thanks,"

_Now what? _Naruto asked.

"Good question, give me a sec," Alex whispered.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"Sure, anything Sasuke!" she answered, blushing like a tomato.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Alex asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to gets in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto, he doesn't understand one thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want," she explained as her blush grew. "Is for you to accept me, Sasuke,"

Alex smiled, carefully planning his next few words.

"Sakura, I understand how you feel. You think Naruto's just a troublemaker. You're wrong," Alex explained.

"W-what?!" Sakura asked, her blush vanishing and her eyes wide.

"Naruto messes around and pulls pranks to get everyone attention. I mean the whole village practically shuns him. Parents, other students, teachers, everyone," Alex explained. "The truth is, and don't tell Naruto I said this, but he cares about you just as much as you all the other girls do, if not more."

_W-what are you doing?! _Naruto yelled.

"Just trust me, and quit talking," Alex whispered as Sakura slowly realized what he had said earlier.

Sakura stared at him, "R-really?" Sakura asked.

"He does, he knows how you feel towards me, shunned. He loves you Sakura. While me Sakura, well. I'm sorry, but I don't have those feeling," Alex whispered.

"B-but Sasuke-" Sakura began.

"Listen Sakura, I have to go, promise me you'll think about what I said. Please atleast say you'll help Naruto, he needs someone," Alex whispered so only Sakura could hear.

"I-I'll think about it," Sakura answered.

"Thank you, and let's not talk about this for awhile, okay?" The fake Uchiha boy advised.

"Uh okay," Sakura replied, still thinking about Alex's words.

"Thanks, Sakura," Alex said walking off, leaving Sakura alone with only her thoughts.

_Do you really think that worked? _Naruto asked.

"Love makes you do crazy things as they say; now you take control. I need a nap," Alex groaned, and he retreated into Naruto's head.

Later

Naruto was on the way to the ninja academy…place…thing.

Sakura was still at the bench and she seemed to have found new interest in the ground. She saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye, and remembered what Sasuke said.

"Uh hey, Naruto!" she called out, getting his attention. "Uh, do you want to go eat lunch together and get to know one another?" she asked, with a freaky crooked smile.

_Do it man! Do it now! _Alex ordered.

"Sure Sakura!" Naruto yelled, with a big smile and happiness that could make the whole world sick! Naruto ran over to the girl of his dreams, with Alex watching with a smile.

_I think I just found my place in this story_

End of Chapter 1!

A/N I did it! Yatta!... What? I've always wanted to say that! I know some parts are, well that's because!... Well... I'm lazy that's why. R n R! Thank you kikyouhater118. Bye-bye!


	2. Make it or Break it? Survival Test

A/N Here we have it! The second chapter for My life as Naruto Uzamaki! Also I can't remember exactly what they said, and I'm too lazy to check. So sorry, also sorry for not updating! I have other stories I'm working on, and I forgot. Okay I have nothing else to say so let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Alex

Make it or Break it! Survival Test

_You know, when I came to a world of ninjas. Weapons. Freaky snake obsessed freaks. I was expecting…excitement. NOT SITTING IN A CLASSROOM FOR THREE HOURS!_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat in the classroom, their sensei seemingly nowhere to be found, and bored out of their minds!

"I know!" Naruto yelled with his normal level of enthusiasm.

Naruto grabbed a chalk eraser from the board and opened the door a crack. Sakura and Sasuke watched in half-annoyance half-disbelief as Naruto placed the eraser on the top of the door. So when the door opened the eraser would fall right on that person's head!

_You're not going to…you are!?_

"Don't worry!" Naruto ordered, holding back laughter.

"There' NO WAY that an elite ninja would fall for a trick like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto. Why would you even think this would work, you idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Trust me!"

An hour later

The door creaked open and out popped the face of elite ninja Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Just as Naruto planned the eraser fell and landed right on Kakashi's head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He fell for it! Did ya see that!? Hahahahahaha!" Naruto cackled.

"I'm so sorry, sensei!" Sakura yelled. "I told him not to do it,"

"And he's supposed to be an elite ninja?" Sasuke commented under his breath.

"Hmmm…..my first thought of this team…..? You're all a bunch of idiots," Kakashi commented.

Later

"Okay now that your little fun time is over, let's get down to business. So, tell me about each of you," Kakashi explained.

"Like what?" Sakura questioned.

"Your name for one, hobbies, dreams, things you like things you hate."

"I'll go first!" Naruto announced. Naruto opened his mouth, but was stopped.

_Oh no you don't! _Alex yelled, and he jumped into control of their body.

Alex suddenly felt himself in Naruto's world, Kakashi's eyes on him….or eye as the case may be.

"Well?" the older man asked.

"Oh, uh sorry! Well my name's Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen, the thrill of combat, my friends, Sakura, and adventure. I hate stuck-up punks who think they're better than everybody, and when people are really mean to the others for no good reason," Alex explained, messing with the things Naruto was origanally going to say. "I dream to become the Greatest Hokage, so everyone will show me some respect, instead of mistreating me!"

"Hmmm….interesting… Now you," Kakashi ordered, motioning towards Sakura.

"Oh! My name's Sakura Haruno, I like…I mean the person I like is…." Sakura blushed red, and took a glance at Sasuke.

Alex could feel Naruto grow in anger and jealously, noticing that glance.

"And things you hate?"

"N-…..INO PIG!"

"Well atleast she didn't say you! See? I'm helping!" Alex whispered.

_Hmmm…Maybe…_

Sasuke then went next, his pose unmoving. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things, and I don't really like anything. I do not have a dream, because it will soon be reality. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," the Uchiha boy whispered.

"Damn. And people say I'm emo," Alex whispered.

_I hope he doesn't mean me _Naruto whispered.

"I see. You each have your own thoughts, ideas, and personality. That's good," Kakashi said. "We'll begin training tomorrow,"

"Really!? What kind?" Naruto asked, taking control.

Kakashi let out a laugh, failing to hold it back.

_What up with him? _Alex asked.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say….you won't like the answer."

"Come on. Just tell us," Sakura said.

"Okay… A survival test,"

"What? I thought we were going to do a mission, not more training!"

"Look, of the twenty seven candidates who came here, only nine will be trained to become Genin. The others will be sent to the academy. In other words it's make it or break test, and the chance of failing is atleast sixty six percent."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled, but Alex quickly took control, stopping the outburst.

_I can't believe they're allowed to do this here! _Alex cried.

"That's how it is. Be at the Training Area at 5 AM. And bring your ninja gear. You're dismissed. Oh and skip breakfast, or you'll puke," Kakashi explained, standing up.

Later

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Sakura jumped up and glared at him.

"You're late," they both said.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way," the older ninja explained. "...Right, so let's begin," he added, noticing the glares from Sakura and Naruto. He then placed a clock on a tree stump. "Okay, it's set for noon. You're assignment is simple," he explained getting two silver bells out. "If you fail you go without lunch. You'll be tied to a stump and watch while I eat my lunch,"

The kids turned and looked at three tall stumps. Then at Kakashi and the bells.

"Wait! There are three us and two bells!" Sakura realized.

"You're right. That way atleast one of you will fail, but all three of you can fail as well."

The three young ninja's eyes widened, but slowly nodded, and took a fighting stance.

"When I say go…GO!" Kakashi yelled, and the three ninjas disappeared.

Naruto and Alex hid in the bushes, and Alex explained his plan to him.

_Ready?_

"You bet, believe it!"

Naruto jumped and landed on a tree branch. He took his kunai knife out and charged forward. "I'll crush you!"

Naruto charged forward, as Kakashi reached into his pocket. Naruto saw this out of the corner of his eye, and took a fighting stance in front of him.

"Taijutsu, hand to hand combat," Kakashi explained, reaching into his pocket.

Why is he reaching for a weapon? Naruto thought, holding his stance. Kakashi pulled his hand out, and in his hand was a small book.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue," Kakashi offered.

"W-why are you reading a book!?"

"Why? To see how it ends of course,"

Naruto tightened his fist, and he ran forward screaming. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto made a punch at the older man, but his fist touched nothing. He heard a voice call from behind, and he's eyes widened.

"Word of advice. Don't let your enemy-,"

"Get behind you?"

Kakashi turned around to see a Naruto clone behind him, this one being controlled by Alex. Within his hand was a kunai, as fast as he could he swung the knife in an attempt to injure or even kill Kakashi.

"Impressive,"

But the strike didn't hit anything, though it did nearly hit Naruto's head. Kakashi had disappeared once more, and he could appear anywhere.

"Keep an eye out Naruto," Alex ordered, and moved so Naruto were back to back.

"You got it! Believe it!" Naruto responded.

"Talking to yourself Naruto?"

Alex and Naruto turned and saw Kakashi holding his book, standing casually. The two took a fighting stance.

"You're mine!" Naruto yelled, and before Alex could stop him he ran forward.

"Naruto!? Wait!"

But it was too late. Naruto ran full force at the older ninja, Kakashi easily moved out of the way. Leaving Naruto to run into a tree head first, while also setting of a trap. Suddenly a rope tied itself around his foot and set him flying, and hanging upside down.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Well that was simple. Though I'm surprised that only one of you attacked me," Kakashi commented, looking at Alex with his one eye.

Alex stared at Kakashi, and then stomped his feet into the ground. Alex then put his fists up, and moved them back and forth, kick-boxing style. Kakashi watched him, and had one brow up.

"What are you doing?"

"My style! Now bring it!" Alex ordered.

"You know….You're a little stranger than most kids I teach,"

Alex ignored him and charged at the ninja. Alex gave one straight forward left handed punch, but Kakashi grabbed it with his own left hand. Alex then used his right hand and grabbed his kunai. In an attempt to cut the bells lose; Alex moved his right hand towards the bells, but Kakashi grabbed Alex's hand.

"Nice try,"

"Uh oh,"

Kakashi then let go of Alex hands, and before the boy could act, Kakashi kicked him in the chest.

Alex flew back, and landed on his back. He skid a bit, and finally stopped.

Kakashi looked sown at Alex, then back at Naruto. "This clone seems to be atleast smarter than you," he said, looking at the actual Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything, they heard the sound of something going through the air. They all turned and saw kunais, ninja stars, and other weapon projectiles. The weapons flew at Kakashi, and slammed into his head, seemingly killing him instantly.

"AH! He just got blasted by shuriken! Sasuke are you crazy!?" Naruto yelled, seeing Sasuke.

A/N What!? That's it!? Well actually it is. Sorry, but I think I'm suffering from writer's block a bit with this story. If you have any suggestions go ahead and tell me them.

Naruto's part

Alex's part

**Both**

Man at this rate we'll never get those bells!

Calm down man, I'll think of something!

He told us to look past deceit, but what does that mean!?

Not sure, but we have to get though this if you want Sakura as your girlfriend or to be Hokage!

**Come on! We can do this! Next time on My life as Naruto Uzamaki, Fail or Pass the beginning of the End?!**

Yeah, I'm ready! Believe it!


End file.
